


Angry luigi saves christmas

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [12]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Christmas speical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: when santa turns into a vampire Angry luigi alem tuber grim billy and mandy must save the day
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Angry luigi saves christmas

al and alem were with their parents. bob

and sklia . as they were walking the saw Billy and mandy waiting in a line .

bet Billy thinks this is a bathroom line 20 bucks alem said .

i can't believe that much people are waiting to use the bathroom .

pay up al said.

fine said alem as he pays who are you two said mandy

this is alem and i'm al nice to meet you said grim.. so Billy came out of Santa's beard and hit a girl asked for a lot of stuff.

skarr wanted to kill Billy but the elves held him off then the berad falls of and chaos is loose look said alem dads punched skarr in the face ouch.

there was war in the. mall

said al. the group of five ran outside .

How come every time i take you kids to the mall it burns to the ground grim said

i blame the eco system billy said

Grim i'm still waiting for proof that santa is real. mandy said impainelty

don't tell them alem told al.

Grim made a portal which sucked them in.

the group arrived at the north pole

Santa Billy called out and looked at a cave

al dragged Billy sorry buddy but Santa is at his house

come on pinheads Mandy said

why I outta al said madly

Billy saw Santa's sleigh and stuck out his tongue and got it stuck

it could be from a crazy escamal Mandy said while al was trying to help Billy

alem knocked on the door open up Santa

he said

if death was at your door would open it Mandy asked

good point alem said

al took out a fire flower and went fire al

cool Billy said

hold still al said and heated the sleigh

grim Mandy and alem entered the house

al usually loves dark places

he has earned my respect Mandy said

just then the sleigh crashed through the wall

fbi. open up al said while wearing a police jacket .

dang it Billy grim said

grim Mrs Claus asked

come out everyone it's only death Mrs Claus said

wow so your not afraid of dying al said

let's fix that after all I still got fire power

Mrs Claus the Mrs Claus then that means

Mandy said

I was right Billy said and started dancing

Nancy tell us what happened grim asked before Mrs Claus hugged him

that's gotta hurt alem said

everyone followed Mrs Claus

to the fire chamber then the basement

where is Santa al asked

Billy got his nose stuck on a hook and left it

al winced

this is a Christmas I could get Mandy was about to say but al and alem covered her mouth

you are not ruining Christmas alem said

Mrs Claus removed a lid from a candy casket

Santa Billy asked before a vampire woke up

rahh the vampire roared

Billy jumped into grims. arm's

al was about to shoot a fireball but he was sent to his normal form.

raah Santa roared

angry Luigi was about use a fire ball but he ran out of juice

aw man angry Luigi said

luckliy Santa got tired

the group was in the living room

how did this happen grim asked ?

yeah alem said.

I don't know Mrs Claus said

I was back from getting firewood then I saw Santa tried to drink the blood 0f a elf who wanted to be a doctorMandy stood on a tree listen up maggots if we're going to stop Santa from killing us we have to kill the head vampire Mandy said

Billy you and angry Luigi stay here alem said as the trio left.

"Ok looks like we're in charge " Angry luigi said 

meanwhile 

That's was a fight grim said.

I enjoyed punching those unicorns alem said.

Meanwhile a green vampire was brushing his fangs as he hummed then there was a crash .

My window the vampire said.

are you the head vampire Mandy.

Yes I am the vampire said.

perfect Mandy said and shot a stick at the vampire then alem shot a eyebeam at him turning him into ashes.

I ash you to dinner but it looks like your dead grim said then laughed.

alem glared at him.

The vampire was alive .

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! the vampire said.

she did it grim said.

shut up alem said.

I'm not even the head head vampire the vampire said.

didn't I Mandy started.

went to far to the left hit the vacuum cleaner the vampire said .

we have to save Christmas alem said and walked off.

Angry Luigi and Billy was helping out with cleaning .

jingle bells jingle bells angry Luigi said as Billy got caught in a gingerbread house.

Mandy kicked the door down this vampire isn t our guy she said.

maybe we should ask Santa angry Luigi said .

I'll stay with Billy to keep him from trouble angry Luigi said.

let me clean your sqiche Mrs Claus said .

thanks grim said .

where's Santa alem said .

I don't know Barron the vampire said .

grim Santa's loose Mandy said.

Santa tried to cut them but alem punched him in the face .

I respect him Mandy said.

grim whistled then his scythe came .

grim cut a hole and went dragged Mandy.

alem ran in ..

Angry Luigi and Billy was helping out with cleaning .

jingle bells jingle bells angry Luigi said as Billy got caught in a gingerbread house.

Mandy kicked the door down this vampire isn t our guy she said.

maybe we should ask Santa angry Luigi said .

I'll stay with Billy to keep him from trouble angry Luigi said.

let me clean your sqiche Mrs Claus said .

thanks grim said .

where's Santa alem said .

I don't know Barron the vampire said .

grim Santa's loose Mandy said.

Santa tried to cut them but alem punched him in the face .

I respect him Mandy said.

grim whistled then his scythe came .

grim cut a hole and went dragged Mandy.

alem ran in .

meanwhile angry Luigi and Billy was cleaning up the house

we're back alem tuber said

Good Wait is that a vampire Angry luigi asked.

yep But he didn't bite santa mandy said.

Maybe we should ask santa Angry luigi said.

Ok you go and stay with billy Mandy said as Mr's claus took grim's sycute

the group arrived at the basement

Santa's loose alem tuber said

Santa was right behind them

Oh man alem tuber said and punched santa in the face then kicked him in the gut

outside

What happened to the others billy asked .

Santa must have gotten loose but my bro can handle him angry luigi said as he and billy walked away.

Meanwhile grim whistled causing his scycte to appear

then mandy and alem tuber ran into a portal and grim followed

.

So your the one who bit santa didn't you alem tuber asked.

yep I'm the headhead vampire Mrs'claus said

Five minutes ago Alem said

your just planning to send vampires down the chimmey down kids houses and turn them into vampires grim said

Actually I just wanted a little break but that's a even better Idea Mr's claus said as little vampire elves flew by

meanwhile

Angry luigi was walking alone

Billy angry luigi asked and walked into the toy factory and saw dozens of vampires

oh man angry luigi said this dosen't look good

Angry luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white like the rest of the aliens.

jetray flew up and shot netruoshock blasts at some vampire elves then one of them jumped on his back then more piled on him then jetray turned backto normal

Come on angry luigi said and used a eletric shockwave to get rid of the vampires

Angry luigi ran for the door but grim mandy and alem tuber ran in

oh come on angry luigi said as the vampires got closer grim realised his magic was frozen

It's fighting time alem tuber said and started fighting the vampires

Angry luigi took out a metal cap

metal went on Angry luigi

Ok Angry luigi said and kicked a vampire and punched another one

"Oh Yeah !!" Angry luigi cheered and shot a thunder ball off screen.

meanwhile some skeletions was picking on grim.

"Good Idea you guys hold them off While I deal with the head head vampire " Mandy said 

Mandy walked towards Mrs Claus.

ok Mrs Claus just me and you Mandy said as the two prepared to battle.

rath landed hard on some toys.

rath will destroy you rath said and timed out.

Oh crud angry luigi said as some vampires surronded him.

"didn't want to come to this but " Angry luigi said and stepped on the ground as crystal fists popped out punch the vampires to walls.

Mandy Ran over and tried to punch mrs claus but Mrs claus moved out of the way then mandy threw wooden stakes at Mrs claus who moved out of the way.

"stop running " Mandy said.

Alem tuber turned super sayain.

"Alright Boys get ready for a beatdown " Alem tuber said and then dashed over and kicked a vampire then dashed and punched another one .

Billy walked through all the chaos with cookies then fed them to santa .

"ugh what Happend ? Santa asked.

And we're outta here alem tuber said and grabbed angry luigi and left.

"that was something Angry luigi said.

I hope I never team up or see those kids again Alem tuber said."Mainly Mandy"

"Hey kids" Skylia said wearing a green sweater.

"hey mom " Alem tuber said.

I'm going to bed don't stay up too long Skylia said and walked out of the room.

Alem tuber smiled evily .

"I won't " he said as angry luigi rushed off as alem tuber followed in pursit.

The end

A/N

Finally I'm done this was a diaster honestly I avoided this story for a year And I'm not proud But still please Review and no flames


End file.
